The present invention relates to the field of recreation and physical fitness, to a device that allows participants to jump rope in the absence of other individuals if they so desire and more particularly to the activity of Double Dutch jump roping.
Double Dutch jump roping is a fun activity that requires skill. The activity is mainly played for recreation and for competitions. Industry has neglected to see the vast number of benefits in this activity which includes enhancing the cardiovascular system, improving coordination and agility, and it is generally a very entertaining activity. The main limitation in the sport is that much of the skill comes from being able to turn the ropes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple jump rope device for turning a pair of ropes in an out-of-phase relation with an improved synchronization method.
It is another object of the invention to employ a simple yet effective means for powering a double dutch jump rope machine and for disengaging the ropes when a user steps on or interrupts the ropes.
It is another object of the invention to implement a means for inexperienced jumpers to learn and participate in a double dutch jumping activity.
It is another object of the invention to develop a more robust means for controlling the operation of a jump rope machine by the use of embedded controls.
It is another object of the invention to add more functions to an existing jump rope machine for uses in a variety of settings such as in fitness centers, competitive teams, and for children.
Briefly, the invention is directed to a jump rope device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,425 as well as other jump rope devices. As described, the jump rope device consists of two identical stations, each having a stepper motor to drive a pair of parallel rotatable shafts and a transmission connecting the shafts together to rotate in opposite directions. Each of the shafts rotates a pair of arms that thus turn ropes connected to them. For safety purposes, a release means is used to address situations where the user would step on the rope or interrupt the rope""s rotation.
In accordance with the invention, a jump rope machine as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,425 is provided with a safety release means where the ropes are connected and which will become detached from the machine when a user steps on a rope or interrupts the rotation of a rope.
A control panel is included (or built into one of the stations) and provides the user with options such as speed and difficulty level among other things.
In short, the basic jump rope machine is provided with improvements in the drive system, the manner for attaching and rotating the ropes, the controls system, safety features and supports.